


无路可退

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Because Javert won't accept it, Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Valjean's kindness is killing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　<em>“怎么可能呢！”沙威厉声说。“要是在街垒把我放走的是除了您以外的任何人，我现在可不会在这儿。要是我撞见您时您没向我自首——我得说，您可是第二次死而复生了！——我也不会在这儿。”</em><br/>　　“我只是凭良心做事。”冉阿让说。<br/>　　“就是这点最使我厌烦！”</p><p>算不上Les Mis Kink Meme 填梗文，只能说是一个受到梗启发而写的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无路可退

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914688) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> 作者注：  
> 郁文。原梗：“No AU. Valjean (or Madeleine) being kind or touching Javert's hand. I am hoping for a very in-character, reserved Javert who hates the thought of showing emotion but in this one instance can't stop himself. Bonus points for creating an explanation for why Javert turned out so rigid and alone. Ending is up to the author.”  
> 我尽量按着原著写，有时甚至在写作中把原著摊开放在键盘前（当我这样做时，你可以在行文中看出些影响）。考虑到有的读者会错过负面标签，我再次申明这不是甜文。祝你看得开心 ;P
> 
> 译者注：  
> 又名《冉阿让是如何把沙威碎了一地的三观再次细细碾成了渣》。  
> 人名地名及原著引用部分参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。

　　沙威合上身后哨所那扇嵌了玻璃的铁栅栏门，穿过黑森森的沙特雷广场。他的思绪空空，脚步在夜中回响。没什么可想的了。他已亲手断了所有的退路，现在只需走完这最后的一段。

　　夜色深沉。层云遮蔽了星辰，巴黎一片漆黑，仅余几点街灯。河上起了雾，模糊了最后一点隐约能辨的影像。沙威向先前停留了许久的地方走去，料想此时桥上应和街边岸上一样空无一人。但他错了。

　　一个人影倚着桥栏，恰在他的目的地附近。他一眼辨出这是个男人；看这人衣冠凌乱，不是乞丐就是醉鬼。但随着沙威越走越近，他很快否定了自己的猜测。借着河岸边石上悬着的路灯投下的微光，他的双眼确认了早前的怀疑。沙威咬紧了牙；他已经预感到将要发生什么，但他绝不屈服，更不会逃避。

　　“冉阿让。”他单刀直入，声量刚够对方听见。

　　冉阿让——确实是他——僵住了。他看到沙威走来，已认定沙威又要来找他的麻烦。但沙威已经受够了。

　　“走开。”抢在冉阿让开口或动作之前，沙威下了令。“有多远走多远。您的事我不再管了。”

　　他径自打冉阿让身边走过，回到了他的老地方，臂肘照旧靠在栏上。塞纳河有如一道幽黑的深渊，在他脚下铺展开来。他能听到涨满的河水隆隆的怒吼，却看不清水流。没什么关系。他见识过下面的急流，对其湍险水势亦早有耳闻。要达成他的目的，这已是绰绰有余。

　　“沙威，您怎么没等我？您是答应我了的。我也说过，已经准备好跟您走了。”

　　沙威全身都僵住了；能说出这话，可见冉阿让对自己究竟做了什么确系一无所知。他既迷惑又恼火，微微转过头来望向冉阿让：“阿让，我不知道您是老糊涂了、在下水道里熏坏了、还是被之前的什么冲昏了脑袋，但我能确定您是疯了。”

　　年长的那个皱了皱眉毛，脸上显出被刺痛的神情。“我向您保证我的神智非常正常。我只是接受了自己的命运。交出化名和地址之后，我已把自己看作是您的犯人了。”

　　“所以您觉得我一有机会就会逮捕您，”沙威补充道，“但我没有抓住机会，就这样走了。”

　　“没错。”

　　他的嘴角微微扬起，笑得既勉强又叫人难受。“从中您看出什么来了？”

　　“发了疯的不是我，是您。”

　　冉阿让的话语饱含万分的诚挚，但沙威止不住地迸出一阵大笑来。

　　“哈！当然啦！之前就有人说我疯了，因为我竟相信一位值得尊敬的公民会是个旧苦役犯；现在因为相信这个旧苦役犯是位可敬的人，您也说我疯了！没错，这种哭笑不得的晦气事总叫我轮上。”

　　冉阿让往沙威那边靠了几步。“您说什么？”

　　“走吧，阿让。等等，您现在的名字是什么？啊，割风。回您的家去吧，找那个您管她叫女儿的姑娘去。”他做了个不屑的手势。“在法律上，冉阿让很多年前就死了。不管该不该送您回号子里去，法律都管不着您了。”

　　“您的意思是……您不打算抓我了？”

　　“我是该这样做的，但我做不到，”沙威粗声答道。下方急流奔腾，传来汩汩水声，“现在让我一个人待着。我有件紧要事要办，不许别人见着。”

　　但冉阿让丝毫没有放弃的意思。“究竟发生了什么事，迫得您非这样做不可呢？”说着，他也把手臂搭上了栏杆，尽管两人之间仍保持着几步的距离。

　　啊，这人还能听出话里的意思，那他确实算不上精神失常。沙威感到几分宽慰；毁了他的不是某个误打误撞的傻子，这想法让他好受了些。虽然这对结局没什么影响，但总算……

　　“您不再是市长了，您的问题我用不着回答。”他说。

　　冉阿让撇了撇嘴。“不过我有权得到您的答复。不到一天前我刚阻止您在街垒丧命；那可不是为了让您到这儿来自杀。”

　　“您那时救了我的命，但我倒宁愿您没有。要是您当时杀了我，事情就简单多了。”

　　对面那人移开了目光。“曾有人骂我是个贼，违反了假释条例，但还从未有人管我叫杀人犯。即使是您，我也不可能下得了手。”

　　“没有亲自动手，您也已经害死我了。”

　　冉阿让叹了口气，其间夹着怜悯；这让沙威很不习惯。“我只想尽力帮助我的兄弟姐妹，”他说，“纯粹出于同胞的善意，想不到竟会深深伤到了您。怎么会这样呢？”

　　沙威咧开嘴，露出了牙齿；若非他的眼里没有丝毫的欢愉，这勉强还能算是个笑。

　　“您逼我拿您的性命做交换。我照做了，现下两方相抵。 _我不欠您什么了！_ ”

　　“那么，就算是我欠您吧，”冉阿让说，“这样做您也不会损失什么。”

　　“阿让，我有自己的尊严要维护。”

　　“是吗？我可看不出自杀者能剩下什么尊严，或是一名有尊严的人竟会考虑自杀。请您说说，您这样做是为了什么？”

　　沙威瞪着他，但黑暗消减了其中的威力。冉阿让没有动。事情越来越清楚了：在得到回答之前，这个烦人的家伙是不会还他清净的。

　　“我没指望您能明白，”沙威从牙缝里挤出话来，“您对此总是视而不见：滥发善心—— _或说是仁慈_ ——只能带来混乱。”

　　“这得看您是如何定义秩序的。”冉阿让说。

　　“唯一能给社会带来秩序的，就是法律。”沙威热切地说。“但好心摧毁了秩序！没有精心考量，也没有任何道理；全然出于偶然，那些当受惩治的人获得了不应得的宽恕。不仅真正的犯人不必承担罪责，要是全社会都倚仗他人一时的善心大发来行事， _还有谁会服从法律呢！_ 正是这种好心让社会害了病，准许人们有机会就犯罪！这就是我平生从不做善事、也不要求他人行善的原因。”他呼吸急促，注视着冉阿让。“然后您出现了……一个行善的坏人，一个有同情心的苦役犯。这样的怪物不该存在！”他双拳紧握，却放低了声音。“但您就在这儿。尽管我不想要，您还是以您那该死的善心待我。我从没求您放了我。我是个探子，我被逮着了。那些学生要杀我；是有点遗憾，但算得上公道。”

　　冉阿让缓缓点头。“现在我既已阻止了这事，难道您是要还他们一个公道？”

　　“怎么可能！”沙威厉声说。“要是在街垒把我放走的是除了您以外的任何人，我现在可不会在这儿。要是我撞见您时您没向我自首——我得说，您可是第二次死而复生了！——我也不会在这儿。”

　　“我只是凭良心做事。”冉阿让说。

　　“ _就是这点_ 最使我厌烦！

　　冉阿让转过身来，脸上满是疑问。“我不明白您的意思？”

　　沙威深深吸了一口气，感受着波流的腐浊和石头的潮湿。这一切对他来说不言自明，但他该怎么说明才是？想到这里，他惊异于自己竟有了向人解释的想法。但他的确这样想了；或许诉说的过程对他自己也有些意义。

　　“我从不讲究什么人道，”他终于开了口，两眼凝视黑暗，“也不追求伟大和崇高；我只求没有过错。我必须这样做。在我年轻的时候，我只有两个选择：一边是依着我的出身陷入犯罪的泥潭，另一边是保护社会不受那些脏东西的侵害。”

　　“您是说，那时您还是个——？”

　　“——苦役犯生的小杂种，没错。一直以来，法律就是我的信仰，我的救赎。我侍奉法律勤勤恳恳、全心全意，和别人侍奉上帝一样。只要一步不错，我就能拯救自己，从那些生我在这世上的人的罪恶中得到解放。”

　　冉阿让双手抱在胸前。“勤恳远不能形容您的献身精神。为侍奉天主我竭尽所能，但我从没把自己当作他的奴仆。这和您不同；在我看来您是自愿成了法律的奴仆。”

　　听到这比较，沙威一动不动，细细想了一阵。“您说得对。我是法律的奴仆，但我乐意。我让法律拴住自己，防止腐化堕落，现出我罪犯的天性来。我一直担心，有那么一天……”他小心翼翼地脱下帽子，放在面前的石栏边上。“这天终于还是到了。就在今天，我背弃了法律。我把个人的动机放到了社会利益的前头，让一个苦役犯逃脱了法律的制裁，仅仅因为他救了我的命。”

　　“我还在这儿，”冉阿让平静地说，“我没有逃跑，也没这种打算。我仍然听凭您的发落。”

　　“我不能当作那些事情没有发生过，阿让。尽管这不可能，但您是一个苦役犯，也是一个好人。您救了我的命，我也该救您一命作为报答；这才算得上公平。”他浑身发抖。“但这个超脱常理的义举让我成了一个恶棍，一种我一直竭力避免成为的人。我没能做好自己的工作、没能履行自己的信念，只因为一个最最荒唐的理由。”

　　“因为您在自己觉得不当做的时候行了善吗？”

　　“不仅仅是这样。我再没法不承认，法律……也可能有错；有时也必须受到仁慈的限制。我便照着这做了，完全出于自己的意愿。”

　　冉阿让谨慎地笑了笑：“离开滨海蒙特勒伊以后您似乎走过不少路。”

　　“不，”沙威说，“我 _迷失了方向_ 。回到原来的道路上？不过是自欺欺人，有悖道义；而沿着面前的这条走下去，便是承认了之前的一切都出了错。我一生只照着法规条文行事，但现在一名苦役犯证明了自己比执行法律的人更加高尚。确信的事物都崩垮了；一切都失去了意义。”他盯着冉阿让。“您把我彻底毁了，先生。”

　　用一个带着敬意的头衔称呼冉阿让，他感到很生疏；但这能强调出他们之间已经发生的一切改变。被这样称呼，冉阿让看上去和沙威一样紧张。

　　“沙威，我只是……求求您相信我，我说那些话的时候并没有伤害您的意思，正相反呢！”

　　沙威细细打量了眼前这个满身泥浆的人。“我也不认为您会这样想。您只需要扣扣扳机就能永远把我甩掉，又何必绕上这么大一圈？”

　　冉阿让瞪了他许久。注意到对方的靠近，沙威抬起手制止了他。冉阿让钉在原地，没有动弹。

　　“您是不必这样做的。”年长的那人轻声说。

　　沙威从口袋里掏出两面贴着玻璃的圆章，摆上桥栏，就在他的帽子边上。“一名警务人员犯下了不可原谅的大错，就该体面点，自己提出辞职。因着我的失职，我已经辞去了探长的职务。但我违反的不仅是法律。现在我能看见了，过去的我一直在与高居于法典律令之上的什么东西作着对。为此，也得递上一份辞呈，事情就该是这样。”

　　“您说您犯了大错，但您真的确定它们不可原谅？法律或许不会原谅您，但上帝会的。如果您发现您之前错了，愿意走上另一条路，他肯定会宽恕您的。”

　　沙威摇摇头。“或许上帝很宽容，但我不会、也不能原谅自己。在我背叛了一直以来坚信和追求的事物之后？”他深深吸了一口气，胸口一阵颤抖。“不行，我必须辞职。走吧，给我一个机会。”

　　两人之间横亘着令人窒息的沉默。沙威原以为冉阿让会强烈地反对，为了防止他站上桥栏，甚至会把他打翻在地。他绷紧身体做好准备；但冉阿让并没这样做。过了许久，他终于向前挪了两步，但并没有要制住沙威的意思。他双手垂在身体两侧，开口时虽有些不自然，但声音轻柔：“很多年以前，在蒙特勒伊，您要求马德兰先生革您的职。当时我没有同意，因为我知道革职处分对您是很不公道的。”他的肩也垂下了。“但现在……现在我只担心制止您辞职对您更不公道。”他伸出手时，沙威能看到他吞咽的动作。当那只手在他的肩上停下的时候，他一时竟闭上了眼睛。

　　“我恳请您再好好想想，”冉阿让说，“可是该怎么走出您的困境，只有您自己知道。我的行为把您迫到了这样的境地；我感到很痛心。要是有可能，我很愿意做些弥补。”他以一种极为微弱的力度紧紧抓着沙威的肩膀。“要是您还是决定逮捕我，或是有其他地方需要我帮忙，您能在武人街找到我。要是您不愿意来，那么不管您有什么打算，我都祝愿您能找到答案。”

　　冉阿让松开手；沙威没有说话。直到他转身离去，直到他消失在视线里，沙威也没有移动分毫。不过沙威早就看不清那身影了。他感到很可耻，他的眼睛被什么全然陌生的东西溢满了；那是他的眼泪。沙威抬起手来，想抹去脸上的泪水，但接触到皮肤上水渍的瞬间，他的内心有什么崩塌了。这把他击倒了；他用手掌覆上满是泪水的脸颊，无声地哭了起来。

　　今晚，变化来得太多太快。是什么造成了现在的状况？人们说他有颗木头心；那他沙威，怎么会被这个他深恶痛绝、而又满怀尊敬的人一个简单的手势所打动，竟然哭了起来呢？他肩上的那只手究竟是什么意思，为什么让他感到如此伤痛？

　　 _善意_ ，沙威得出了结论，抿起嘴自嘲地笑了。那是一个善意的手势，但这种善意是沙威闻所未闻的。他曾对马德兰先生说过，做个好人容易，做个正直的人才难。事实上，他从未相信冉阿让也能做到公正无私。但在今晚，冉阿让没有强迫沙威停手，没有用那种说起来轻松、实质上自私的善意对待沙威。正相反，冉阿让尊重沙威、接受了他的选择，而丝毫没有考虑自身的感受；这种善意是无私的。

　　一阵苦涩涌上他的喉头。他意识到这件事证明了那个他没法理解、随后又毁了他的家伙竟然也很有气量；甚至称得上正直！

　　他双手捧头，眼泪流得更凶了。旧世界那些勉强可辨的残砖破瓦，如今也在眼前化为了齑粉。过去的他已经粉碎。原本的信念已经破灭。长久以来，他对那么多事物的认知都出了错；他无法修正、甚至是弥补自己的过失——除了那种最为彻底的方法之外。没有回头路可走。他唯有向前，而面前的道路只通往一个方向。

　　站上桥栏时他的视线仍有些模糊。他微微前倾，注视着脚下的深渊。这洞口和他第一次来到这里的时候一样幽暗，只有河水的轰鸣声愈发震耳。他看不出下面有多深，也没兴趣琢磨。他很快就会知道了。

　　沙威又一次竖起身子。他的脸上还留有泪水，但他并没费神去擦。他抬起头，望向没有星星的漆黑夜空。

　　“抱歉了，阿让。”他咕哝了一句，一跃而下。


End file.
